


Reserved For Wolf Pack

by Dragoncat (Dragoncat1991)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abyss worldbuilding, Gen, Lunchtime Gossip, White Flames AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncat1991/pseuds/Dragoncat
Summary: The offshoots of the now gone Ashen Wolf house have a conversation at lunch. Part of the White Flames AU/second generation Officers' Academy.
Relationships: Hapi/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, balthus/constance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Reserved For Wolf Pack

It was lunchtime at Garreg Mach’s Officer’s Academy. At the edge of the cafeteria was a small table with a handwritten sign that said “Reserved for Wolf Pack”. Sitting at that table was a tanned, wirey built girl with cornflower blue hair and lavender eyes, a black haired boy with blue eyes who looked quite studious, and another black haired boy with brown eyes who looked wild and had some decent muscle tone. These three students were the unofficial Ashen Wolf house. The Ashen Wolf house had never been official in the academy to begin with, it was the house of the Abyss, but Abyssians were sorted into one of the three official houses if they enrolled. However, these three felt a kinship because their parents made up the prior batch of Ashen Wolves.

Wren had been sorted into the Blue Lions. To this day she wondered how that was decided. Conor and Bran were born into the newly restored Imperial House Nuvelle, so they went into the Black Eagles. But Wren’s parents had remained in Abyss. The “wolf pack” as a result consisted of two well fed minor nobles and a scrawny “rat girl”, but it was no issue to them.

“Your house leader is acting weird.” Conor announced. “I asked mine if he finally dropped a burn he couldn’t top, and he just went, ‘I wish.’ But Kion clams up when he passes the eagle class in the hallway.” 

Wren smirked. “Guys, this is supposed to be classified information, but if it stays in the wolf pack, I don’t mind spilling it. Swear on the oath, or Aelfric’s shackled ghost visits you at 3 am tonight?”

“I’ll punch him if he does.” Conor said.

Bran rolled his eyes. “You can’t punch out a ghost even if that were to happen.”

“Wrong answer.” Wren pointed at Conor with her fork. “Try again.”

“I swear on the oath and the bonds of the pack.” Conor nodded.

“Bran?”

“I swear on the oath. And the bonds of the pack.”

The three exchanged handshakes. “Alright!” Wren began. “The prince of Faerghus has discovered that courtship is serious business. He’s got his sights on Emily and he’s bumbling through it because courtship is hard and nervewracking. Well, it is for surface nobility anyway.”

Conor blinked. “Huh, did he tell you this himself?”

“No.” Wren shook her head. “He told Lucille and she accidentally slipped it to me.” Lucille was the Blue Lion house leader’s retainer, having known him since infancy. Emily was one of the daughters of the Empire’s Duke Ferdinand Aegir.

Bran huffed. “That’s it? We’re resorting to gossip now?”

“As opposed to?” Wren raised an eyebrow. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I like it when you tell us about Abyss culture and politics. It intrigues me for some reason.”

“Well, then I can tell you how courting differs in Abyss and the culture around it.” Wren grabbed a dinner roll and buttered it. “For example, Emily wouldn’t be impressed if Kion gave her cheese. But if he did it to me a few times, I’d probably be all over him. Hypothetical example of course.”

Conor chuckled. “I always found that funny. Abyssians can be paid in food and they appreciate it more than gold.”

“Are you suggesting Kion BUY Emily?” Bran wrinkled his nose.

“It’s more complicated than that.” Wren said. “We have...kind of a high infant mortality rate down there. Moms have to eat a lot while pregnant and nursing to give the kid a good start and chance at living. So, if a man gives an Abyss woman food regularly, he’s showing that he can feed more than just himself. It’s really attractive to us.” There was a pause for a few minutes. “Oh, and people don’t usually stay with the same partner forever. My parents are in an open relationship.”

Bran dropped his spoon on the table and gulped down a mouthful of potatoes.

“Well it sounds like they’re not rigid with their standards. That’s something to respect, I guess.” Conor shrugged. “As long as everyone’s satisfied at the end of the day.”

“I’m sorry, I just remembered overhearing Mom’s comment about ‘That Yuri could charm a rabid beast if he wanted’.” Bran shuddered. “Wren, are you sure you don’t have half siblings?”

“As far as I know, my mom is the only woman he’s gotten that close to. He has definitely charmed men. And two men can’t-”

“We know!” Bran interrupted.

“So that leaves your mom then. She must be being careful.”

“Precisely, Conor.” Wren nodded. “They both cared for me when I was small and continue to do so. Most Abyss kids are communally raised. A few of the kids I played with back then weren’t sure who their father was. Their moms would figure it out sometimes or they would make an educated guess. My dad always tells me he’s certain I’m his, and that my mom picked my name because she always calls him Yuri Bird.”

Bran smiled. “Okay, that’s adorable.”

Wren chuckled. “It kinda is.”

The bell rang. The cafeteria was cleared out.


End file.
